Cinderella's Château
Cinderella's Château is where Cinderella, her deceased father, her dog Bruno, and her horse Major and her deceased mother once lived before her father married Lady Tremaine (who had two daughters named Anastasia and Drizella), until he passed away. Although it was, once upon a time, a grand and stately building, the narrator revealed that it had "fallen into disrepair", for Cinderella's cruel and spiteful stepmother neglected to care for it, preferring to squander the family fortune she inherited from her late husband on her daughters. Appearances ''Cinderella In ''Cinderella, ''the story mostly takes place inside the château. It depicts Cinderella's daily life with her animal friends and her stepfamily after her father's passing. It shows her doing the chores of the house and how she's maltreated by her stepmother, her stepsisters and Lucifer, the mischievous cat. The once grand home has fallen in disrepair in the years following the death of Cinderella's father. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True The only appearance of the château is at the last segment, ''An Uncommon Romance, where Anastasia falls in love with a baker, who her mother forbids her to be with because he's not of a high social status. Cinderella forgives Anastasia for all the mean thing she had done to her in the past, and Cinderella and her animal friends do everything they can to help Anastasia and the baker get together. ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time The château makes its last appearance in ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. At the beginning of the movie, it's shown that Cinderella's stepfamily is now stuck doing all the chores that they had forced Cinderella to do in the past. But now that Cinderella's a princess and living at the castle with her husband and father-in-law, she can't do any of the chores for them anymore. The château had also lost its upkeep since Cinderella left. It's also the place where Lady Tremaine took possession of the magic wand of the Fairy Godmother and how she turned back in time to change Cinderella's happily ever after. When Lady Tremaine turned back time, the grim condition of the château went back to being nice and clean for Cinderella was still living there at that time period. The Tremaines leave the chateau and move into the castle and Cinderella follows them there. When Cinderella becomes the princess again and Anastasia moves into the castle with her, Prince Charming and the King, and Lady Tremaine and Drizella are given their comeuppance by being forced to work as maids at the castle, the château's fate is never indicated. Places of Interest *'Hall': The Hall is accessed upon entering in the château. He is extremely luxurious and magnificent and has a two windows that gives the gardens. It is a very elegant room, and in the ceiling has a huge and majestic chandelier. Cinderella cleans the floor while sing: Sing, Sweet Nightingale. The Hall has a door that takes to the Kitchen with an imposing staircase that takes to the corridor and their respective rooms. *'Living Room': Is a large room which is accessed by The Hall by an arch. Has a large purple rug, a piano, and many other elegant things. It is in this room that Anastasia and Drizella experiment the Glass Slipper. This Living Room also has a elegant fireplace with a luxurious mirror above. *'Kitchen': The Kitchen is a rustic-style kitchen that is accessed through a door in the Hall. The kitchen has a large brick-cooker, a simple table with seats, and some cabinets. The kitchen has a simple port that takes to the corral. In the Kitchen has three small bells connected to the respectives 3 bedrooms that Lady Tremaine and her daughters use to call Cinderella. *'Corral': Is a corral where they live chickens and horses, including Major. The Corral is surrounded by a wall with a elegant gate leading to the Gardens. The Corral has a pit also. *'Garden': The garden is in touch with nature and having a large willow and a elegant fountain with a stone bench. Has a gate that takes to the Corral. *'Clothing Room': A room full of clothes. As the rest of the Château, is much luxurious. Jac and Gus seek tissues and beads to remake the Cinderella Mother's Dress. *'Corridor': When climbing the stair, the corridor is accessed. Has three elegant doors that takes to the Bedrooms. The Corridor has a purple rug also. At the beginning of it, has a door that takes to the Tower. Has a luxurious and magnificent window. Down the corridor, is located the Music Room. *'Bedrooms': The Three Bedrooms is acessed by 3 elegant doors in the corridor. The first door is Drizella's room. The predominant color is green. It is very luxurious. Is where Drizella sleeps. The second door is Anastasia's room. The predominant color is pink. Is where Anastasia sleeps. Anastasia's room also has a small balcony. The last and the third door is Lady Tremaine's room. The predominant color is purple. Is where Lady Tremaine and Lucifer sleeps. On each bedrooms, has a line connected to the Kitchen with a 3 small bells that the Tremaines wear to call Cinderella. *'Music Room': Is a circular room that Lady Tremaine and her daughters practice music. As the rest of the Château, is much luxurious with a larger circular window. *'Tower': The Tower is is accessed by the first door in the corridor. It has a huge number of wooden stairs. At the top, in the end, it has a room, is where the Cinderella's Bedroom is localized, through a wooden door. The Tower has small windows in her wall. *'Cinderella's Bedroom': Is the main room of the Tower that Cinderella sleeps. It is not too small, and has space for she to bathe. From there one can see the entire kingdom. It has a simple bed, of straw. Cinderella also wears a luxurious broken mirror. *'Tower's Room': Is a other tower connected with the main tower. Is accessed by a door in the Cinderella's Bedroom. It is small. It is not known whats on the inside. Trivia *Cinderella's château was a part of the original plans for the Magic Kingdom's Fantasyland expansion before being replaced with the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train roller coaster. Gallery Cinderella's Chateau.jpg|The first look of the château in Cinderella Cinderella's House.jpg|The château on the opening scene Cinderella 001.jpg|The château at night Cinderella 002.jpg|The backyard of the château Cindrella's Chateau.jpg|Cinderella's château at Le Pays de Conte de Fées (Storybook Land Canal Boats) in Disneyland Resort Paris Mousehole_01_(Art).png|Artwork of the mousehole area before Cinderella's room Mousehole_02_(Art).png|Artwork of the mousehole area across the wardrobe room Cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-109.jpg|link=File:Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-109.jpg Cinderella house.jpg|The chateau as seen on 2015 live action film The entrance to the Cinderella's Chateau.jpg|The entrance to Cinderella's Château on live-action film. Tumblr n7yqzsP82i1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|The corridor, the first door that takes to the Tower and the three doors of the bedrooms cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1112.jpg|The Kitchen cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1128.jpg|The simple door that takes to the Corral cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2019.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2964.jpg|The Hall cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-7002.jpg|The door that takes to the kitchen cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-177.jpg|Cinderella's Bedroom cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-340 (1).jpg|The door that takes to the other tower cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2900.jpg|The Music Room cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1435.jpg|Cinderella at the Hall cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-748.jpg|The stairs in the Tower cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6994.jpg|Lady Tremaine at the stair cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-954.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-931.jpg|Cinderella leaving the Tower cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4624.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-7055.jpg|Drizella's Bedroom cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-7085.jpg|Anastasia's Bedroom cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-7095.jpg|The Balcony in the bedroom cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-968.jpg|Lady Tremaine's Bedroom cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-7923.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1228.jpg|Cinderella standing on the gateway of Château cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-106.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6995.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6996.jpg|Cinderella opening the door that takes to the Kitchen cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6997.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-7318.jpg|The Corridor (seen from behind) cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-7297.jpg|The door that takes to the Tower cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-7307.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-7313.jpg|Cinderella going to the Tower cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-7314.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-7340.jpg|Lady Tremaine going up the stairs Category:Cinderella locations Category:Homes Category:Kingdom Hearts Locations Category:Villain's lair Category:Heroes' residences Category:Once Upon a Time locations